


A book.

by onionkun



Series: "Brought Us Together" [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, first person POV, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionkun/pseuds/onionkun
Summary: America's day told in his perspective and how he rescued a damsel-in-distress.





	A book.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier works. Please be good to me.

Tony bought a new game about two days ago. The problem was I really don't know how to finish it. I know what you mean—the awesome hero can't finish a new video game! Sadly, yes, but he recommended a book that has cheats hints for new games, including mine. I told him that it's not a very hero thing to do… although, I might use some help. And once I have that book, I'm going to be the hero again. Aha, it's perfect!  
  


Once I got to the shop, I saw a sign:

_Cheats For Video Games!_

_Hints and cheats for new games of every kind of game station!_

_Get yours now while they last!_

_Until March XX to April XX, 20XX_

  
I read the last part very carefully, and then looked at my watch "Hmm…today is April—holy flying burgers!" The last date is now! I ran inside the store to find their guide/manual/book-thing section in hopes of the guide still there. Tony never mentioned about THAT being a limited item.  Alas! "It's not here…!" I cried my heart out—epically like a hero—when the guide is out of stock.  _Tony... how dare you..._

"Hey, babe, what do we have here?" A guy's voice said, stopping my distress. "Is that the last guide?" Another guy's voice said.  _The last guide_ , I thought also questioning myself. "Y—yes" This time it was a girl's voice, the voice sound scared and frail like someone I know. Who?

"Give us the guide, babe, so nothing bad would happen."  _That guy sounds like he's intimidating her_. I turned around to see where the voices were coming from. "N—no I need it." The girl with the (length) (colour) squeaked when one of the guys tried to take something from her hands. I squinted to see what the thing she was holding…was  _the guide_!

"C'me on, now; what's a girl like you gonna do with a book like this?" That guy, who intimated her, alleged, raising the book over his head. The girl, who was half of their heights, tried to take it back by jumping.  _Cute…wait, this is not a time for saying things_! "Having a problem there, babe?"

"I—I'm not your babe; p—please give me the book back, I really need it" the girl plead even though her voice was quiet. Still reminds me of someone…meh!  "And what do we get if we give it back to you?" They were getting closer to her while she was backing away. "Uh—uh, I don't have anything with me," she informed them; "this is called sexual harassment, y—you know!" Both of them—the guys—laughed at her last statement cruelly. "So?"

"We're  _WAY_  in the back of the store."

"No cameras and nobody would notice you or the things we'll do." She tried to move away from them, but they pinned her to the wall. That's it! I can't stand here doing nothing and just watch. Before anybody could blink, I punched the first guy who was pinning her. The guy landed on the floor with a pretty obvious bruise on his face,  _aha! My fist super punched him!_  The guy on the floor groaned in pain. "What the hell was that?" Now, it's my time to shine!

"Saying nobody would notice, I, the hero, am here!" And I gave them my signature smile. The other guy dropped the book before charging at me with an incoming punch,  _heh… too easy_. With some Kung Fu I learned from China, I smirked before I flipped the guy with a single martial-artsy move, sending him next to the guy who I just defeated earlier.  
  


"Oh my god, it's him!" The guy groaned "Jones…" the other guy added. I gave them my hero-smirk "Yeah, that's me, the hero! And you guys are doing not good things to this girl!" I heard the girl giggled behind me over something but I ignored it to focus on the guys. I threatened them that if they do something like that again, I might kick them out of my country. "T—this guy is an idiot…"

"Dude, shut up, Jones is serious business! Let's get out of here!" I watched as both of them get up and ran for their lives. Aha, that was fun! Being a hero rocks! I heard the girl made a noise… like giggling? "Oh, hey, miss, are you okay?" I asked while, kinda, crouching down to her height. She lifted her head and her (colour) eyes met with mine "I'm okay, but," she gave a chuckle…that I thought was cute, "you said that "being a hero rocks" out loud." Her voice is so gentle that it took me, literally, a minute to process it "… oh yeah, huh!"

Woah, the girl was gone! "Mr. Hero, I'm right here" I heard her cooed behind me. She was in front of the counter, paying for something. I'm glad she's right there, but how did she get there so fast? I walked over to her and asked her name which, I think, made her surprise. Nevertheless, she gave me her name "My name is (Name and last name), Mr. Hero." She gave me a smile while the cashier gave her the thing that she paid for.

 

"Well (Name), you don't have to call me Mr. Hero all the time, you know. It's kind of weird to add the 'Mister' to the 'Hero'." I told her when we stepped outside the store, and, again, (Name) giggled "Then, what do you want me to call you?"

"Call me by name!" She gave a confused look "What is your name?" Oh yeah, she only knows hero, huh. Well, duh, that's obvious! "Oh my name is Alfred F. Jones, so call me America!" She laughed—well, giggled and giggled—when I finished what I was saying. Some of her (colour) hair swayed with the wind, she looks so—how do you say this—amazing.  
  


"You're like a kid, Alfred. But I'll still call you that b—because you're my hero—without the 'Mister' part though." Just by (Name)'s voice, I simply forgot everything, even about going to the store in the first place. Wait… why did I go to the store in the first place? I stopped and tapped my chin for a moment. I tried to remember the things before walking with (Name) on the sidewalk. Let's see… Tony bought a game, check. Then I can't defeat it, check. He suggested something, so I went to get it from that store, check. But what was that  _something_? Hmm… marukaite chikyuu~♪ marukaite chikyuu~♪ marukaite chikyuu ore… AMERICA!

 

"The guide!" I found (Name) staring at my face with a serious look. When she noticed I looked at her, she gave out a sigh "T—thank goodness; I thought you're going to be a statue. I tried poking you but you won't budge earlier." She gave a giggle before I grabbed her by the shoulders "Tonyboughtagameandsuggestedmetheguide! You have the guide!" I yelled, catching my breath when I stopped. Considering she was a couple of inches shorter than me, she raised her head and gave me a surprised look "Y—yes I have the guide, w—why?" After a sudden realization, I let go of (Name) and apologized. I'm after the same thing as those guys were earlier. I'm not just going to steal it away from her. I bet she bought that for her boyfriend or something…

 

"Tony? You know Tony?" And that guy would probably be Tony. Huh? Tony? "Your boyfriend is Tony?" She tilted her head in confusion "I don't have a boyfriend and it's not Tony. He's a friend, do YOU know Tony?"

I was glad to hear she doesn't have a boyfriend,  _why though?_  But she knows Tony, so I just said yes. She smiled when she heard my respond and gave me the guide. I was confused, though. "The guide is yours, right (Name)?" She shook her head, but before giving me an answer, she grabbed my wrist and led me to the nearby McDonald's. The familiar smells of fries and burgers are closing in as we got nearer.

We sat down into one of the tables—sitting facing each other—and I still have the guide in my hands. So I tried asking again about the whole 'giving-me-the-guide-which-is-clearly-yours' situation. Finally, (Name) answered me; she explained that Tony forgot to tell his friend—which was me—that the guide was a limited item, so he asked (Name) to buy the last one for me, in case I was late.

"Oh, that makes sense." She nodded, and she ordered us some food—amazing she knows my faves—but I suggested paying because it was a gentleman thing to do—eww, now I sound like Arthur. Scratch that, it was the hero thing to do!

After eating, I asked (Name) if she can go back to my house and play. She was hesitant at first—ooh! Big word—but then she said yes. (Name) could be the first ones to watch me finish the game, even if we only met the first time.

"We never met the first time, Alfred."

  
"Huh? You read my thoughts, are you psychic?" She giggled "No, you said it out loud."  _Oh… I should just think quietly then_. (Name) went on, when we arrived at my house "I've always seen you with Tony and I work at the convenient store where you always buy things late at night." She looked for the living room and sat down on the couch.

After her, I hopped on the couch right next to her very hero-like "THAT'S WHY YOU'RE FAMILIAR! Wait… with your voice being soft and gentle, you remind me of someone else, though." Who was that someone? "Probably, Matthew, your brother" she suggested. "Who?"

"That's mean, Alfred!" She tried hitting me but it was ticklish "Yep, just like his!" She stopped and crossed her arms "After what I've done for you, this is what I get…" With all of her pouting, a light bulb lit in my head. I tried to glomp her but she lost her sitting position and lied on her back, both of us laughing.

"You're so cute when you're acting like a kid, I like that about you" she said while smiling. I smiled too, making our foreheads touch "You're so cute with that face, hair, and voice of yours. I love that about you." She kissed the tip of my nose "I love you, Mr. Hero" she said in a sing-song way, which made me grin.

I gave (Name) a peck on her lips "I love you, too, Mrs. Jones" while grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted in my deviantart account, empressoflibraria, on 20 June 2014.  
> _____________________________________________  
> The first one in the series. I turned this in with my previous account.
> 
> It was such a tiring thing to do America's POV... I might never do that again, jk jk.
> 
> Hope you all like it.


End file.
